


Stories I Won't Write

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batch of tiny drabbles based on prompts from a "pairing generator".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories I Won't Write

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Petites histoires qui ne seront pas écrites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800337) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



  
**GEN**  


**Help (Lincoln Burrows, Agent Bill Kim)**  
Lincoln watches Kim slide of the pier and regrets from the bottom of his heart that the little fucker can’t ask for his help. Just so he has the satisfaction to refuse it.

* * *

  
  
**HET**  


**Trying to Explain (Dr. Sara Tancredi / Lincoln Burrows)**  
Doctor Tancredi is standing at the threshold of his cell, arching her eyebrow, and for a second, he wonders how the heck he’s going to explain that to her. As if there was something to explain. With a smirk, she points at the small sink in the corner of the room and asks him if he’d like to wash his hands before she proceeds to the exam. Next time, she serenely tells him as he turns his back on her, she’ll remember to let the guard come in first.

 **Hold Me Close (Lisa Rix / Michael Scofield)**  
Honestly... honestly, she doesn’t know how it happened. He looked so lost and miserable, she just wanted to comfort him. Honestly, she doesn’t understand. One second, she was holding him against her, almost as she would have held LJ, and the next second they were... Damn it!

 **Ghosts (Debra Jean / David 'Tweener' Apolskis)**  
She knows it’s impossible. She saw it on television, heard it on the radio, read it in newspapers. The image of his lifeless body wrapped in a bag and loaded in a black van marked her forever. Yet, on some nights – when the moon is full – she feels like he’s sitting on her bed, watching her and smiling at her.

 **Late Night (Agent Bill Kim / President Caroline Reynolds)**  
He needed some time (he’s awfully embarrassed by his lack of reactivity) but Kim finally understood why Kellerman so often met Madam President so late at night. He doesn’t quite know whether he should be chagrined or relieved that Madam President clearly stated her intention not to continue this kind of arrangement with him.

 **In the Dark (Veronica Donovan / LJ Burrows)**  
Her skin glistens in the dark hotel suite, almost iridescent. She’s lying on the couch of the small sitting room, pale and soft and strong, her black hair splayed over her face. LJ sits on the coffee table and reaches for her. Delicately, he puts two fingers right under Veronica’s ear and lets them slide along her jaw line and to her neck; her skin is warm and smooth. When he brushes her cleavage, Veronica grabs his wrist and sympathetically tells him that she knows all the stuff going on is upsetting, but he must go back to his room. Right now.

 **Appreciated Gesture (Dr. Sara Tancredi / Lincoln Burrows)**  
It goes way beyond the medical care she’s supposed to give; it goes way beyond the stuff she’s supposed to do in order to comfort a death row inmate; it goes way beyond professional ethic – actually, somewhere deep in a regulation, professional ethic probably prohibits her from doing such a thing. But Lincoln Burrows opens his eyes, looks at her and she doesn’t doubt for a single second that he appreciated the gesture.

 **Infatuated (Aldo Burrows / Veronica Donovan)**  
When she was just a kid, almost a baby, when she didn’t know yet that Aldo Burrows was an asshole who would abandon his family, Veronica used to look at him with eyes full of admiration and infatuation. It usually ended up with Lincoln screaming and throwing a tantrum.

 **Compromising Position (Veronica Donovan / Michael Scofield)**  
Michael has an explanation, a good explanation, a valid explanation, legitimate and reasonable. An indisputable one since he has nothing to feel guilty about. So, when Lincoln sneaks on him and taps on his shoulder without a warning while Michael is still leaning above Veronica’s cleavage, Michael straightens up, whirls around and starts talking as fast as he can.

* * *

  
  
**SLASH**  


**Kinda Cute (David ‘Tweener’ Apolskis / Fernando Sucre)**  
It’s not his cup of tea. He’s not his type and even in a desperate situation, Sucre is not having any of that, but he has to admit that this little Tweener is kinda cute. In his own way. Sucre would let someone rip his tongue off rather than admitting this kind of thing though.

 **Bad Habit (Agent Bill Kim / Agent Alexander Mahone)**  
Kim is loaded with tiny habits that Mahone can’t stand, but the worst of them is probably folding his tie _on_ his shirt when he lays them on the back of the chair. For God’s sake. Hasn’t he figured out yet that, when he dresses again, he has to move the tie before he can shrugs on his shirt? Mahone likes to do things in the right order and with as little fumbling around as possible.

 **Release Me (Fernando Sucre / Lincoln Burrows)**  
Sucre straightens up a bit and can’t help smiling when Lincoln – _Linc the Sink_ – demands to be released. If Sucre smiles, it’s because he wasn’t under the impression that he’s been restraining Lincoln and preventing him from moving as he wanted to...

 **Replacement (Michael Scofield / Fernando Sucre)**  
Michael is really, _really_ fed up with Sucre whining about his cancelled conjugals. So, desperate time calling for desperate measures, he sits next to him and... and maybe it’s not the perfect replacement, but it should be enough to make him shut up for a few minutes – or maybe not, Michael realizes when there’s a strangled sound above his head.

 **Searching for Clues (Agent Paul Kellerman / Lincoln Burrows)**  
Kellerman likes body searches. They can be interesting, revealing, even fun (despite popular belief, Kellerman enjoys having fun, he just has... another kind of fun). To be honest, he usually prefers to search, but being searched isn’t bad either. Burrows’ hand slides up on him and he wonders if the little gorilla finds it as interesting, revealing and fun as he does.

 **Behind Closed Doors (John Abruzzi / Lincoln Burrows)**  
There are several versions of the way Linc the Sink got his PI card.... All right, actually there are two versions: Burrows’ and Abruzzi’s. They slightly differ on an essential point, but nobody, absolutely nobody in there, will be stupid enough to go and ask them how things really happened, behind these closed doors.

 **Paper Crane (Agent Paul Kellerman / Michael Scofield)**  
He found them quite touching, those little origami ducks left on his pillow. Weird, but well... He found them quite touching, until he started to unfold them, noticed the writing on the inside of the paper and decoded the aforementioned writing. And Paul won’t go there, but if he did, he would tell that Scofield metaphorically and literally fucked... well, Paul won’t go there.

 **Second Chance (Lincoln Burrows / Michael Scofield)**  
The first time, Lincoln really didn’t appreciate the offer. Michael displayed a black eye for a week and had to schedule an appointment to his dentist in order to fix this chipped tooth. It came from the bottom of his heart though (his heart among other parts of his anatomy). It doesn’t really matter because Michael believes in second chances. Even though one should work for them and make a few efforts to achieve his goal.

 **Cellmate (Agent Paul Kellerman / Lincoln Burrows)**  
If because of that asshole of Kellerman they end up back in jail, Lincoln will take the top bunk... Actually, Lincoln will be on top, period.

 **On the Phone (Veronica Donovan / Lisa Rix)**  
Veronica snuggles into the armchair, crosses her legs – crosses them a bit too tight – and listens to Lisa ranting about Lincoln and asking her if she knows where he is. Enthralled by her interlocutor’s voice, Veronica almost doesn’t understand the question and mumbles an answer. She doesn’t know whether it’s Lisa’s voice or the fact that the woman is talking about Lincoln, but she... she makes up an excuse and tells Lisa that she has to hang up. Now.

 **Brotherly Love (Lincoln Burrows / Michael Scofield)**  
He rolls his shoulders, closes his eyes and lets out a small moan when he feels Lincoln’s fingers drawing the angel’s wings on his back; Linc’s touch is careful, almost deferential. It’s not the first time that Michael thinks it’s really an excessive display of brotherly love.

-End-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238229) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)
  * [Walk the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862504) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)




End file.
